Werewolves Are For Real
by DDragonnSorceressRS
Summary: Tia was your average girl, boyfriend of Deadlox, friend of Team Crafted. Her past was forgotten, although on one fateful day, it resurfaces like it happened yesterday. And suspicions rise, as she slowly transforms. I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH ALREADY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES XD PLEASE JUST CHECK IT OUT (Beta Reader KKKstories) (Rated T for blood)Some fluff.. but NOTHING MORE! ew.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my THIRD STORY (I really need to stop) Werewolves Are For Real, Chapter 1 Sending OC's is alright until I have enough, then I will say stop. You can give me ideas. You can send OC's for other stories, or ideas for new stories, I answer/read all PM's I get. =3  
This is a story about Talia, or Tia. (Credit to pinkittwice54 for the name hehe)  
NOW TO LE STOREH~  
Tia's POV  
My name is Tia. I am dating Ty, or Deadlox. Some could mistake us for siblings, for we look almost the same, except that my eyes and headphones are purple. My hair also goes down to my waist. We wear about the same clothes, just mine is for a girl.

Today Ty and I were going to go hunting. He was waiting for me by the gate, while I was getting food. As I ran out there I was met with him rolling his eyes.  
"Finally! You and your food," I gave him a friendly punch, "Anyways, ready to go?"  
"Yup. And you know that you are worse than me when it comes to food!" I say as we walked in to the forest.

We soon came across a herd of cows, so I stayed and killed them because he heard some pigs. As soon as Ty was out of sight, the last cow was dead. I heard something move in the darkness of the forest, and slowly walked to it with my sword in hand. As quick as a flash, a white wolf pounced on me. One thought went through my head,  
'I Have Lupophobia'  
The animal bit into my neck, missing my major veins that keep me alive. Blood oozed out of me as I screamed.  
"You killed my son," A cold voice said. The wolf!  
"I didn't want to!" I yelled. A memory of my parents flashed through my mind.  
FLASHBACK~  
"Talia! Come here! And bring your sword!" My dad yelled. Great, another day of 'training,' otherwise known as killing baby animals for fun.  
When I got downstairs with my sword, instead of a cow, or a pig, sitting in the cage was a pup.  
"Now, doesn't this look cute? Well, don't be fooled. This wolf will become a great murderer of sheep. It must be killed," My dad said. Why does my dad care about sheep now? Last time I checked he hated all nature.  
"Now… Kill it." My dad's voice became hypnotic. He was using his magic on me! Without a choice my hands gripped the sword and I looked away as my sword plunged into the body, killing it.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
"The transformation has already started." The wolf said as it jumped back.  
I screamed and my vision started to go black. 'Was this my end?' I thought, 'Deadlox, did you hear my screams? Please, Ty, come back for me, save me...'

And there's that! HOPE YOU ENJOYED DOODZ! BYE!  
~Ashes (credit to KKKstories for unofficial/official beta reading XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Ashes here, and welcome to WAFR (sounds like wafer XD) chapter two! (also the bold italics is K talking… if you see it in the story she broke the fourth wall and now has to fix it. **_**(K: Haha. I WILL NEVERRRRRRRRRRRR)  
**_**… Oh yes you will. *points at pocket knife* Yes you will.  
Remember to check out KKKstories, the most amazing beta reader this story could have! She made it 10000000000000000x better! **_**(K: How do you say that?)**_** PLEASE CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFIIIILE!  
Like seriously. Do it. Also idk K… I don't know.  
REVIEWS~**

Orchidlove123- only reviewer. YOU'RE A BEAUTIFUL PERSON ORCHID_**! (K: HI ORCHID!)**_**  
As for that OC- Is she like, in a relationship already or do I have to write some lovey-dovey stuffz? I dun wanna…. KKK CAN DO IT **_**(K: Hey! )**_** XD anyways Michela (Mi-kay-la) will be in the story… THIS CHAPTER! So props to you only reviewer!**_** TAKE THEM (::) (::) (::) –KKK.**_** HEY KKK, ARE YOU GIVING HER THE COOKIES? SHARE! I'LL GIVE YOU CHEESESTICKS! GIMME SUM COOKIEZ!**_** (K: MY CHEESE STICKS)**_****

LE STOREH TIME~

_**(K- So she's gone, I have control over the chapter *evil smile*)**_**(Me: HEY IM STILL HERE… Don't forget about me .-.)  
**(Tia's P.O.V)  
'Am I still alive?**' **_**(No…. JK,JK) **_**(K! NO!)** I thought to myself as I slowly woke up. I opened my eyes to the same place I was attacked, and I was still bleeding so I supposed either the wounds were really deep, or I hadn't been knocked out for too long…  
I tried my hardest to get up, but could barely even sit up straight. I crawled away from the bloody mess I was in and in the general direction of base, leaving a long trail of blood.

I didn't get too far.

I came across a pool of obsidian, a waterfall and a lava fall swirling together at the bottom. And there was some girl there, kneeling by the pool.

"H-hel-p" I said, hopefully loud enough to get her attention.

She turned to me, and raced over, freaked out a bit and then carried me to a base.  
But just before we got there, I blacked out.

**Ty's P.O.V (WELL THAT HAPPENED… (This is soooo awkward for me 0.o)  
**  
I heard screams in the distance, and raced towards the sound. What I found was a bunch of blood and then a trail of it leading toward our base. "No… T-Tia…" a solitary tear ran down my face as I followed the blood trail as fast as I could.

I came across the pool of obsidian… I meant to ask Tia out on a date here… B-but now… She might be gone…

I followed the thinning blood trail through the forest, until I came across a house.

The trails lead straight to the door, so I went up and knocked. A moment later it opened.  
A girl came out. She had jean shorts, black vans (shoes), an unbuttoned green flannel shirt with a white tank underneath. She had dirty blonde curly-ish hair that goes past her chest, and stormy grey eyes.

"Uh, hello. H-have you seen my friend?" I left out the girlfriend part "She was attacked by something, and I can't find her... the blood trail led here..." I managed shakily.

"Uhhh, does she look like you, except a girl…? I mean, come in, you can check if it's her. Anyway, I'm Michela, come on in" Michela said, ushering me inside.

"She's over here" Michela said, pointing to a door. "I stopped the bleeding but I can't get her to wake up…"  
I went inside to find a sleeping Tia passed out on a bed. I walked over to her and I couldn't tell what attacked her because of the bandages, so I just picked her up and walked back out.

"It's her" I confirmed. "Her name is Tia…" I then thought of something, "Also, are you alone here? I mean, if you are you could come join me and my friends, we live in a giant city, you know, Budder City, the one just north of here? I mean, it's only if you want." I said, again caring for someone's safety that I barely knew.

"My friends aren't here, they're mining. Their names are Tia and Jackie, funnily enough. But if you ever meet you guys, call my Tia Fire. Here, take Tia home. She needs some medical attention better than mine. But please visit, I would like to meet your group soon," Michela said happily_**. (Orchid you had to choose this name -_-)**_**(Me: whats wrong with the name..?)  
**  
I promised to visit with the rest of Team Crafted soon, picked up Tia and left**. (See orchid? Michela will return soon! SHE MAY EVEN JOIN THE TC GANG**_**)(K: I also put in my OC's… OK?)(**_**me: yeah OK me like XD)  
**When we finally got home, everyone was searching for something… probably us.

"TY! TIA! WHERE WERE YOU!?" Screamed Adam when he saw us. "DON'T LEAVE LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING US!"  
I was right. "WELL SOR~RY, BUT TIA GOT ATTACKED BY SOMETHING AND I HAD TO SEARCH FOR HER!" I screamed back at him. Then she woke up… I  
was too loud… uh oh.

**(Tia's P.O.V.)** I woke up to Ty screaming and I was sooo happy to hear his voice. "T-Ty-y?" I stuttered.

"Yes?" He said sheepishly.

"Y-You h-hear-d m-me… r-right...?" I managed.

"Yeah, I did... But I owe Michela, the girl who saved you. Let's go inside." Ty said, carrying me to Seto's healing room.

"Nooooooooo, I don't like this room! I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't make me stay here!" I complained. "I DON'T LIKE THIS. LETMEGOTOMYROOM!" I yelled, hurting myself in the process.

"Nope, too bad. What's wrong with the healing room?" Ty replied.

"THE BLOOD THAT EXISTED IN THIS ROOM IS HORIBLE- ANY OTHER ROOM WOULD BE BETTER!" I yelled, again hurting myself.

"Stop yelling!" Ty said rather loudly, but not yelling.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and let him set me on a bed.

Seto came in, grabbed two potions, and gave them to me. I recognized a reddish healing potion and a pinkish regeneration potion and drank them both, feeling much better. "Thanks Seto!" I said happily.

"You should be healed up tomorrow, but the wounds could be worse than I thought or infected, so you're staying here until I say." He replied.

I was stuck here.

And I felt like throwing up.

I held my head and then my stomach and I groaned in pain. "I don't feel so good..." I choked out.

"Obvious Captian Obvious is obvious." Said Ty, freaking out a bit and looking to Seto. All Seto did was grab a syringe and stick it in my arm. Soon after, I almost passed out.

'Setooo… Why did you do that?' I thought as I fell asleep.

**And that's all. 1,000 words. Are you happy? It's the longest chapter I have ever written. Why? Because I have a beta reader and I know it will be good. GO BOMBARD K** WITH LOVE, SHE DESERVES IT. REMEMBER TO GIVE HER CHEESESTICKS! **_**(CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)  
**_**All in all it was 1,190 words. (I typed**_**)(I made it better)**_** So, If you like the story, say "K made this story 17357890542626098765432x better!" or any number you want. Just mention that K made this story awesome.  
And I'm glad she's here. OH MY GAWD 4 PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD XD  
(K, if you have anything to say, say it here)  
**_**…**_

…  
Oh! Is it my turn? Well, I kinda did something that she doesn't know about, so shhhhhh!  
Like my OCs? Kthxbye! **K WHAT DID YOU DO?! DID YOU BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?!  
**_**Peace Out!**_** Bye before millions of OC's try to take me hostage**


	3. Impotant update in all stories

OH MAH GAWD

IM SO SORRY PEOPLE

I… I got grounded as of September 5th (DON'T ASK…. Or ill throw Justin beaver at you) so today (September 9th) I got my freedom.

There will be no chapter until later today or tomorrow. You know, I gotta check up on EVERYTHING! I'm trying really hard not to check twitter.

Lightningstar and max…. that's your name, correct? YES, I NEEDED THAT OC!

Sorry for this.

Later today… it wil either be a chapter, a really sad update, or both. Most likely both.

See you soon. I hope. Maybe tomorrow. Depends on how fast I can write and KKK can beta read it.

Oh, and she isn't here…. Not exactly a chapter, now is it. See you all soon, whether it be today or tomorrow. (i'm not happy…. I'm sick, and it hurts to cough, I'M IN PAAAIN!)

* * *

BUT ONE HAPPY THING! 111 VIEWS!

I'm loved! lets try for 130, mmkay? that'l bring you the next chapter!


End file.
